


Aftermath

by CoffeePillow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Smut, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePillow/pseuds/CoffeePillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison Wells has been shot, and he cannot heal as quickly as he could before. Doctor Snow has his location, and a medical kit. The only problem? He's wearing his yellow suit. How an unfortunate reveal turns into a fortunate result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

_**I'd like to thank Emily (harrjsonwells on tumblr) for helping and betaing this fic! You are rad! STAY RAD!** _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.** _

* * *

"Dr. Wells?" Caitlin holds the phone to her ear. She bites her bottom lip, worried, because he never calls her phone- maybe Barry or Cisco, but never her.

"Cait...lin.." Harrison's breathing is ragged, "I need your help." His last sentence sounds like he's choking back a sob. He's been shot, and he cannot heal quickly as he could before. The pain is more immense. With gritting teeth, "Caitlin, I've been shot." The only problem: he is wearing his yellow suit.

"I'll be right over. Where are you?" she asks.

"S.T.A.R. Labs."

Caitlin clicks off.

He's panting on the floor, he can't move, his legs are not working at the moment. He wants to cry, then he hears soft clicks of Caitlin's high heels on smooth floor. "Cait?" he never calls her that, he shakes his head, in spite of himself. "Caitlin?" he calls her again. She gasps, kneeling before him.

"You're-?" She doesn't even want to question it right now, her boss is bleeding. She holds him up, and she feels him grasp her side, "Dr. Wells, can you move your legs?"

He shakes his head. The terrible knot is worse in her stomach now.

She gently places him on the medic stretcher, he gasps for air. "Dr. Wells?" She holds onto the syringe for dear life, not wanting to hurt him even more but it has to do.

"Caitlin... I want you to know something, after all the things we have been through..." She holds her breath, she doesn't need this right now. No confessions. "I care about you." He holds her gaze for a moment, "There is something between us and you know it too."

"Doctor..." she pleads, biting her bottom lip again, "I need you to stop talking for a moment while I put this in you."

"You don't need to call me Doctor, Caitlin." He unzips the top part of his suit.

She carefully puts her hand on his chest, and pushes the needle in his skin. She's shaking, careful breathing. His hand wraps around the syringe, brushing fingers, "You don't have to be afraid." She empties the contents inside the syringe and throws it away, his eyes never taking off from hers.

"Is this all a lie?" She finally lets out the breath that she has been holding in for a while.

Still laying on the stretcher, he laughs, "Would that make it easier for you?"

"Harrison." It sounds like venom coming out of her mouth, and it really stings him. He didn't want this. "You could have died, and not only that, but you're the one who  _killed_  Barry's mother. How can I work with someone-" she stops, growing more furious.

"You don't need to help me, Caitlin, you can leave." His voice soft, careful, "I never killed Barry's mother." Could be a lie, could not be a lie.

"I don't believe you." She stands up, grabbing a  _S.T.A.R. Labs_  sweatshirt and sweatpants, throwing them to his face. "Get dressed."

The wound has stopped bleeding and he pulls out the bullet, seething with hatred as he throws it to the other side of the medic bay. Caitlin is nowhere near him.

He gets dressed quickly and his legs are starting to work again, and that's when she comes into the room.

"So you lied about all of this as well?" Demanding answers, she crossed her arms.

"It comes and goes," he vaguely puts it. He walks over to her, "Does it scare you?"

She shakes her head, "It doesn't scare me. What scares me is that I put my faith in you, and you just threw it away like it was nothing. My trust, Harrison." Her eyes watering, "I believed in you." She doesn't want to breakdown in front of him, if she does she might not stop.

"I had to do the things that I did. I protected you, Cisco, and Barry." He tries to reach out for her and she backs away, "Caitlin, I lo-"

She hand reaches towards him and smacks him in the face, hard.

"Don't you ever-  _don't you ever_  say that to me." She's crying now, her body shaking.

"What do you want me to do?" He is a little stunned, emotions all at once are hitting him.

She doesn't give him an answer. Words leave her. So he reaches for her again. His hand cupping her face gently, and she looks up at him.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promised to protect you and I will."

She looks down to his lips, and she leans in, kissing him. He closes his eyes from the contact, it's been so long that he has felt this way.

They aren't hasty to end this, he nips her bottom lip and she moans into his mouth. "Harry..." she pulls gently away from him, "I... that was..."

"Something that we needed, I think." he says, his fingers gently tapping her collarbone. "I mean, I picked you first before than anyone else for this project. You are remarkable, Caitlin, truly." He moves a strand of hair away from her eyes, making her smile, "Let's just forget for a while?"

She nods her head, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him. Their kisses become feverish. His lips reach to her neck, and collarbone, pulling the article of clothing away. He hums for a moment and they back up to the wall. She wraps her legs around Harrison's midsection and he gasps into her neck. He mumbles something in response and smiles up at her. "Truly beautiful." He sees her mouth twitch and he kisses her again.

Caitlin decides it is time for that sweatshirt to come off, and she pulls it from his body. "Hey, it's only fair." She smiles into his kiss, trails down to his neck. Her hands fumble on the strings of his sweatpants, feeling his hands on top of hers, stilling her.

"Caitlin..." his breathing hitches a bit, he wants this to last a little longer, just them in this room.

"What's wrong?" Her hand cupping his face, his expression conflicting emotions all at once, this was new to her. It looks like he wants to back away, but he wants to continue.

"If we continue to do this, nothing will ever be the same, and I just want you to know that," he says, as if calculating in his mind. She nods, almost breathless.

It is almost like she didn't care, they have been through so much together, this is just the start of something amazing, and she doesn't turn her back on amazing things. She believed in Dr. Wells and she meant it. Every word.

She buries her hands into his hair, "Just fuck me." She's stunned that she has uttered those words, but they meant every truth. She unclips her bra, and throws it to the other side of the room. Her hands go to the waistband of his sweatpants, and pulls down. This is happening, she's breathing quicker, and then she pulls down his boxers. He pulls her close this time, and she can feel every grind that he makes onto her stomach, "Harrison, if you don't fuck me now..." she feels her pants being pulled down, stopping her words. He thumbs her panties, and pulls them down as well.

Her head is in his neck now, the words spilling from her mouth are incoherent and she doesn't care. His fingers work her until she's ready, kissing every moan, love biting her neck, it's almost too good to be true. He strokes himself until he's hard and she watches, "Too bad this isn't for science." She can feel him chuckle, and it's quite hilarious. She tells him to shut up and get on with it, and he lets her settle in.

Her arms are wrapped around his neck, as he thrusts real fast, she pulls her face from him and her eyebrows raise. "Is that normal?" she asks. He stills for a moment, his hand on the wall.

"Not really sure what you mean by  _'normal'_?" He responds quickly, his fingers moving a strand of hair away from her face. "I can speed this up if you want?" He wants to laugh.

She makes a face at him, "No, I'm serious. You kept things from us, from me? I just want to know if this is normal?"

It was his turn to make a face at her, "Caitlin, do you really want to have this conversation right now, when I'm inside you?"

"I think it's quite important, if you want  _'this'_  to continue." She has him there.

"Well I think," he is close to kissing her again, "that you should wait and see." He pushes in again, his look is serious, she's biting her bottom lip, and he thinks she's nervous. "Caitlin, it's okay, it's nothing weird. Promise."

"Hope so."

He holds onto her hips, and he thrusts home again, leaving her breathless, her hands are on his chest steadying her. He reaches down and kisses her breasts to her neck, he keeps his rhythmic thrusting to a good tempo for a good while, and she tells him she's close. He smiles at this, and she feels him vibrate, he looks strange, and beautiful at the same time. "Harrison, oh god." She arches her back, and he holds her until she's finished with her orgasm.

She pulls his face to her own, and kisses through his orgasm. His arm wrapped around her lower back and his other on the wall. Their breathing becomes more stable, their bodies wanting to be close again, and he kisses her lips once more before removing himself from inside her.

"That was... I have no words." Caitlin a little too flustered and Harrison looks at her fondly.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asks, cutting the laughter, all serious business in his tone. He doesn't want to fuck this up. He moves a little closer to her, putting on his sweatpants.

"I don't think you'll be pleased with the answer." she says, moving around him, putting on her clothes. His eyebrows raise, "I mean you lied to us... for so long." She stops before she sees his eyes. "It's a thing of habit, lying, humans do it all the time to protect people, to hide their true selves. It just... is."

He chuckles, not in a mocking way, "You truly are remarkable, Caitlin, and beautiful." he walks to her, "I never got my answer, are you still mad at me?"

She looks up at him once more before her smile fades, "Yes."

* * *

I'm not sure if I want to continue ficcing this and it has been so long that I have ficced. Reviews are always awesome!


End file.
